


Date night

by Mistevieous



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, Other, Trans South, nb connie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistevieous/pseuds/Mistevieous





	Date night

“Look at us, having a movie date like normal people.” Connie says as they steal the tub of popcorn from South’s lap.

South can’t help but grin, swinging her arm up to loop over Connie’s shoulders, “Right? It’s disgusting.”

It wasn’t that long ago that they were clad in armor and killing people. Now they were like any normal couple- more or less. It’s still a little weird and surreal, and South is still half sure they died and this is some strange afterlife, but she isn’t complaining one bit. It’s a pretty good forever if they did die.

“Just nauseating, how can you stand it?” They say with a laugh, settling in against her side and munching away on popcorn.

“Cause you’re cute as hell, kinda makes it easy to stand just about anything.” She shrugs, curling fingers against Connie’s shoulder lightly and enjoying the feel of soft skin under her still rough fingers, idly wondering if the calluses would ever go away after so long.

It’s a warm planet they’re visiting, Connie’s pick. South’s not much of a fan, frankly. It’s a sticky heat that leaves her sweaty and uncomfortable. But, then again, Connie wears nice thin clothes, shows a little skin, so. She really, really can’t complain. Though she will push for somewhere cooler next, maybe with snow or at least weather they can wear long sleeves.

“Says the girl with irresistibly beautiful eyes.” Connie replies after another handful of popcorn, stealing their shared soda next to drink.

“You’re gonna finish all the snacks before the movie even starts.” Though it isn’t like she won’t hop up and go get more if Connie wants, but she can’t help a little teasing.

“Then we shouldn’t have gotten here so early! That’s your fault.” They insist, but their smile gives away they don’t really mind one bit.

“We’re not early, we’re literally right on time.” South rolls her eyes, giving Connie a squeeze as they settle in.

The previews start and they quiet down, save for their few whispered comments about the crappy plots or nonsense settings. They’ve seen battle, they know how things really work in real-life. It isn’t like in the movies. But, well, for “regular people”, it’s probably thrilling to watch this garbage and imagine it’s real. 

Whatever. The previews are stupid but the movie, some horror flick York swore was worth the watch, does sound interesting. Monsters and not aliens, that’s a plus. They know how aliens really work, so, those movies are kind of bland compared to real life. Monsters? Paranormal? Those are still unknown things, those are still interesting stories to explore.

Plus, if the movie sucks, she can still try to interest Connie into some making-out… Maybe. They are in the last row of the theater, and there isn’t a whole lot of people with them. There’s a good chance!

Even though the movie is more paranormal monster themed, there’s still a lot of nonsense parts that make them roll their eyes and snicker quietly together. Citizens who’ve never used a firearm in their lives suddenly able to pick one up at random and not only shoot it with great accuracy, but know how to handle and reload the thing. Of course. No close quarters combat training- or fight training in any way, but they can grapple with a big creepy without problems. It’s laughable.

But the movie isn’t all that terrible, luckily enough, it’s at least interesting enough to save York a punch to the arm. Well. Probably save his arm from a good bruise, a good chance of it. She was able to simply hold Connie close to her and watch something entertaining for a while, like “normal” people. No one knows them, no one knows the shit they’ve dealt with before this with Freelancer. As far as any of these people know, they’re just plain regular people, a boring couple watching a movie together. No big deal.

Though they do get some weird looks out in the lobby as the movie lets out, mostly South which really frustrates her. She’s not sure if they’re staring because of the array of scars on her skin, visible with her tank top to try and escape the heat. Or because she’s taller than “most women” or whatever. She’s kind of used to being stared at, for years after her transition it was a big factor in the reason she got into fights. She isn’t small and delicate, she isn’t quiet and shy. It makes weak people uncomfortable, which is their own goddamn problem, but it’s a quick way to piss her off.

Connie must have noticed her tense shoulders, squeezing her hand gently and tugging her along.

“Are we still getting a bite to eat?” Subject change, one of Connie’s strong suits. Plus that little smile on their lips, that look in those dark eyes, so warm and grounding.

South can’t help the way her body relaxes almost immediately, giving a grin and nodding, “Well yea, I’m starving and someone ate all the popcorn.”

“Hey, it was good. That’s also your fault, you’re the one who asked for extra butter.” They insist, pulling their hand away from her’s and slipping it around her waist instead.

South is eager to wrap her arm around Connie’s shoulders again and hug them close to her side, her grin growing wider. “Yeah yeah, it’s always my fault. You still love me.”

“Well, you’re not wrong there.” Connie agrees, cheek pressing to her chest and smile staying on her lips.


End file.
